


Tired

by Katherine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Catra stroked her hair.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

  * For [planetundersiege](https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/gifts).



Catra stroked her hair. Her ordinary Adora hair, not She-Ra's expansive mane. She much preferred being ordinary, with Catra. "Are you going to sleep?" Catra asked.

Adora made an unhappy negative noise. "Too tired," she said, which was patently unreasonable. But people sometimes were, when they weren't feeling well, and she was sick.

"Rest." The way Catra said it, most of the word was a hiss. So it sounded more like a threatening command than a gentle suggestion. Adora was going to, anyway; she really was tired. Having Catra with her was a comfort whether Catra was hissing or not.


End file.
